Talk:Silverspot/@comment-72.38.119.200-20180621015826
WOW JUST WOW :Bangs head against wall: WE STILL HAVE THIS SORT OF HATE? Ugh, I HAVE HEARD THESE ARGUMENTS AGAINST LGBT MARRIAGE TOO MUCH BY NOW. HERE IS WHY THEY ARE ALL WRONG 1. “We need to protect marriage.” The word “protect” implies that gay people are a threat to the institution of marriage. 2. “We must preserve traditional marriage.” Given that marriage has always changed to suit the culture of the time and place, I would refrain from ever calling it “traditional”. 3. “Marriage has always been a bond between one man and one woman.” This declaration ignores the legally married gay couples in Canada, Spain, Portugal, Argentina, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Belgium, Netherlands, and South Africa. It conveniently forgets the 48 countries where polygamy is still practiced. It also omits from history the married gay couples of ancient China and Rome, Mormon polygamy, and the ancient Egyptians who could marry their sisters. The assertion is obviously false. 4. “Gay marriage will confuse gender roles.” This hinges on the idea that gender roles are or should be fixed, as dictated by scripture, most often cited for the sake of healthy child development. The love and care homosexual couples routinely provide children are, it would seem, irrelevant. Perhaps it would help to reiterate that gay people are not confused about gender, they are just gay. It is the churches who are deeply confused about gender and sexuality. I would ask them to stop focusing on my gender, and start paying attention to my humanity. 5. “But studies have shown heterosexual parents are better for children.” No, they have not. Dozens of studies have shown gay people to be entirely capable of raising children. While it is true that many reputable studies have shown two-parent families tend to be most beneficial, the gender of the parents has never been shown to matter. 6. “No one has the right to redefine marriage.” Tell that to Henry VIII. When marriage is a civil, legal institution of the state, the citizenship has a right to redefine marriage in accordance with established equality laws. 7. “The minority should not have the right to dictate to the majority.” Asking to be included within marriage laws is certainly not equivalent to imposing gay marriage on the majority. No single straight person’s marriage will be affected by letting gay people marry. 8. “Why is it so important for gay people to have marriage?” For the same reason it is important to straight people. Our relationships are just as loving and valid as heterosexual relationships, but our current marriage laws suggest it is not. We are equally human and we should be treated by the law as such. 9. “Why do gay people have to get society’s approval?” To turn the argument on its head, one simply has to ask why society feels the need to segregate our rights from those of heterosexuals. 10. “Gay love is immoral.” If there is something immoral about legally acknowledging the love between two people, it would help the argument to state precisely what that is. “God says so” is not an argument. 11. “I love my best friend, my brother and my dog. That does not mean we should have the right to marry.” Hmm, ever consider that that's a different type of love, and not the reason people marry. 12.“God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.” Well we have enough people having children, its fine for some not to. 13. “Gay people do not even want marriage.” Yes, we do. We do not appreciate you mischaracterising what millions of us do and do not want, and squaring reality to fit your homophobic beliefs. 14. “Gay people can already get married – to people of the opposite gender.” So to people we don't love. There we go.